The Undercover Yami
by Dark Witch
Summary: While Yugi goes to sleep, Yami goes to the "Bad" downtown Domino City. One night, Yugi follows Yami and discovers what Yami's nightlife is like.
1. Yami's Shadow Part 1

Chapter 1-Yami's Shadow (Part 1)  
  
Yugi yawned and stretched his arms above his spiked hair as he sat down at his desk. It was Friday night, 8:00PM, and he wanted to get his assignments done for the weekend. He turned the little blue lamp on, scooted his deck away, and threw a white sheet down. He wrote down the answers to his math equations. Yami was lying on Yugi's bed, throwing a bouncy ball up and then catching it. After finishing about 5/20 equations, Yugi rocked his chair back and forth. "Yami, I'm bored...And this homework is definitely not amusing."  
  
"Well, call up your friends and go do something together." "But Yami, it's way too late. It's almost 9 o'clock! Plus, nothing goes on past six." Yami laughed to himself. Secretly, while Yugi was sleeping, Yami would sneak out to the "bad" part of Domino. He might as well enjoy his time in a different time period. And Domino City was waaay different then Egypt. He would go to bars, clubs, and restaurants in Domino full of energy and life. Except these people, in this area, were known as thugs, pimps, sluts, crack heads, wiggers, etc. Yami was intrigued by the night life. He enjoyed the alcoholic beverages, women dressed in tight and revealing ensembles, the fights, the heat, the dancing, and the people. Yami was known and famous in the bars and clubs where not only drinking would take place, but drinking and dueling on the bar tops. Whoever won would get a free drink paid by his opponent and a large amount of money. Yami became quite the drinker, and one that was noticed by the girls. He finally got to be the not always noble Yami, but the, "different" Yami. The one Yugi didn't know.   
  
"Yugi! It's time to go to bed..." Yugi's Grandfather yelled. "Okay, Grandpa." Yugi replied. He put on his starred jammies, which Yami secretly wished to destroy, on and then went to bed. Yami sat on the desk, talking to Yugi until he fell asleep. Then, Yami snuck out.  
  
Yami closed the door, which made a noise that woke Yugi up. "I wonder where Yami's going..." he asked himself. He tip-toed as he followed Yami secretly. Yami left. "Oh, man..." Yugi mumbled. He quickly through his normal clothes on and ran to catch up with Yami.  
  
Yami got on the bus to downtown Domino. "I wonder why he's going there..." Yugi asked himself. He sat in the seat in the front, away from Yami in the way back. He saw Yami get up, so he put the hood up on his black sweatshirt and got off at the same stop. Yami stared at the short guy for a second, then he carried on, heading to a bar. Yugi followed.  
  
Yami walked into Cephir's Bar. He sat down on the leather chair in the spot that was obviously reserved for him. "Well, is it the famous Yami..." said Bandit Keith. He had a rather unhappy looking blonde-girl sitting next to him in tight black leather. She had her arms folded and resting on the table a long with Coke with rum in a cup next to her arms. She looked very young, but with a lot of make-up on, making her look a lot older. "How about a duel?" Keith asked. Yami raised his eyebrows, "Winner gets fifty and a drink?" "Yep." "Okay." The girl sighed, then rested her chin on her arms. "Don't look so unhappy, bitch. Your mine for the night, remember?" Keith glared at the girl. She gave a frightened look.  
  
Yami won the duel. A rather angry Bandit Keith threw fifty-eight dollars on the table and then barked at the girl, "Rika, let's go." She had fallen asleep during the duel, and woke up jumping. "Wha-what?" she mumbled. "Rika! Get your ass over here!" He commanded. "You shouldn't treat a lady like that, Keith." Yami pointed out. "What's your problem, Yami? Did you mean to rub your nose in my shit? Or are you just stupid!?" Keith replied. Yami stood up. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" was heard in the backround. 'Rika' ran to the bathroom. "You've gone too far this time, Keith. Buying a girl for the night against her will." Rika ran out of the bathroom, make-up washed off, revealing a familiar face to Yugi. She hid behind the bar table. Keith attempted to punch Yami in the jaw, but Yami caught his hand in his palm, and threw him back against the tables. "Yami! Don't!" Yugi cried. "Yugi!?" Yami replied, tilting his head to the side. Keith found an open shot and got the punch in the jaw he wanted.   
  
"Please, stop!" Rika cried. "Rika, is that you?" Yugi asked. Rika was the new girl in his class. The shy girl with straight yet spiky purple hair and deep blue eyes. "Yugi...?" Rika paused, "You look just like Yami..." Yami got up from the ground, recovering from his blow.  
  
~*~  
  
So, what did you think? R+R if you want, I'm looking for ideas to improve. Everyone could always be a better writer...  
  
~*~ 


	2. So Tell Me

~*~  
  
Hello! As fishkisser, I believe mentioned, that I'm supposed to skip lines after a new person talks. That is correct, so now I'll try doing that. I kinda suck at grammar though, so please forgive my un-grammarlyness. Thank you for the suggestion! Also, thank you for the nice reviews. They brighten my day. =) So, on with the story! (Oh, Rika was just a character I threw in to make Bandit Keith appear as a creep. She won't appear in the other chapters, because I know a lot of people don't like OCs. That is, unless there is a Rika fan club starting...Even though her Aunt Cleo rented her out as a slut...^__^;;)  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Your hair changed colors, Rika!" Yugi stated.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I washed out the blonde crap." Rika replied.   
  
Yugi helped Yami up. "Yugi, what the hell are you doing here!?" Yami shouted, as he kicked Bandit Keith in the side. Yugi stared blankly, not knowing what to tell Yami.  
  
"I...Uh..." Yugi mumbled. Bandit Keith attempted to punch Yami in the jaw again, but Yami once again blocked it, catching Keith's forceful fist with his palm.   
  
"Yugi, take your little friend out of here, NOW!" Yami yelled. Yami broke a beer bottle that this guy at the bar was drinking over Bandit Keith's head.  
  
Yugi felt like his eyes were going to pour water any minute. "How could Yami yell at me like that!? He's supposed to be my friend. Someone I can look up to. What happened to him!?" Yugi asked himself. He hid his tears, trying to show the obviously annoyed Rika he was brave.  
  
"Don't cry..." Rika said as she held Yugi's shoulder. "What a dork..." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Yugi looked up and smiled, "I'm not crying..."   
  
"Well, I'm leaving." Rika waved as she whistled for a taxi.   
  
"Sheesh, I never thought there were sluts at such an early age..." Yugi told himself.  
  
Yami came out of the bar, blood on his knuckles. "Yami! What were you doing!?" Yugi asked, frantically. He wiped his hands on his leather pants.  
  
"Yugi, you don't understand..."   
  
"Your right. I don't understand how my friend could change into a completely different person!"   
  
"What about Bakura!?"  
  
"Well, forget Ryou. What about you?"  
  
Yami quickly came up with a lame excuse to Yugi's question, "Your right, Yugi. It's the alcohol that has done this to me. I no longer solve problems in a mature way. I give in to my anger, to fight. I'm sorry."   
  
Yami turned into the transparent figure only Yugi could see."So, you, uh, want to go home, Yugi?" Yami asked.   
  
"Naw, I'm too awake now. So tell me...What else have you been doing while I was asleep? Y'know, being the "Undercover Yami"." Yugi asked with a smile.   
  
"Fine...I guess you deserve to know some of the things I've been doing..."  
  
"Some? Common, Yami!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"All right..."  
  
The passerby's were getting a little freaked out by an extremely short kid with extremely spiky hair talking to thin air. That ended once Yami reminded him that he was not talking to him mentally.   
  
Yami and Yugi went into the Domino Mall. Once there, Yami showed Yugi the way to the "Chunky Munky Factory", a dessert shop that only sold chocolate cream puffs that were shaped like monkies.   
  
As Yami munched on his "munky", he asked, "So, Yugi. What did you want to see? The other bars, the other clubs, the other restaurants?"  
  
"Yeah, which ones? Where?" Yugi asked. Yami threw the wrapper of his cream puff in the garbage and led Yugi to his favorite pizza parlor/beer place.   
  
Yugi decided to let Yami be in control, but watch what he did through Yami's eyes. Yami ordered some beer, something that would've made Yugi's tongue and stomach cringe. Yami pretended to begin strategizing his deck when a girl with black/brown, long, shiny hair wearing barely anything approached him and looked in his eyes. Yami winked at the girl. Yugi yelled at him for drinking beer and ordered him to go away from the girl. "Sheesh..." Yami mumbled to himself.  
  
They left and were walking in the crowded streets, even though it was well past 1:30. They witnessed a guy dressed in all black beat up a wimpy guy with green hair and glasses with bugs on them. Yugi yawned, "Yami, show me the other horrible stuff you do tomorrow, in daylight, where not as many people get beat up..."  
  
"Sure, Yugi..." Yami replied. They took the bus and as soon as they got off at the neared stop to Yugi's house, they ran, worrying Gramps had woken up and was worried about his grandson.  
  
~*~  
  
:: Munches on Cheddar Chex mix :: Did you like it? :: munch :: I have ideas for later chapters, just not the next one. But don't worry, I'll put them out soon. :: Pretzel rolls away :: Me: HHEEYY! :: Grabs pretzel and eats it :: ^__^  
  
~*~ 


	3. Tea's Kuriboh Ploosh

Chapter 3-Tea's Kuriboh Ploosh  
  
Yugi finally got off the musty bus and headed home. He felt extremely tired, since it was way past his bedtime. He just stared at his sneakers on the way home, not looking above, somehow knowing his way without looking at all, Yami hoping dearly he wouldn't smack his head into a pole. So many thoughts ran through his head. "Why would Yami do such things?" "Does he not want to show me the right way to do things?" "Is he my friend anymore?" "What if he still goes out?" "Can I trust him anymore?"  
  
  
  
Yugi finally realized he was at his doorstep and opened the door quietly, trying not to let Grandpa hear. As he stepped in, the room was silent. "Phew..." he mumbled to himself. He then walked up the steps to his room. Nothing was changed, so Yugi went to bed.  
  
It was now Saturday. Yugi yawned, looking at his alarm clock. "It's 6:45, Yami. How are your knuckles?" Yugi asked. Yami looked down at his hands. It appeared they didn't properly heal. Yugi winked, "Hold on, Yami."  
  
"Yugi, where are you going?" Yami asked. Yugi just smiled, running to his bathroom, then back. Holding something behind his back. "Yugi?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi put a band-aid with a blue backround and yellow smiley faces on Yami's hand, and smiled. Yami rolled his eyes, thanking him for the kind gesture. Yugi sniffed the air, then glared at Yami, "Yami! You smell like cigarette smoke and alcohol!"  
  
"Oh, okay." Yami replied calmly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What I mean is, take a shower." Yugi responded, throwing a fluffy blue towel and matching hand cloth at him.   
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
Yugi knew that Yami had not completely mastered 'the shower', so while he cleansed himself, which would be awhile, considering how long it takes for him to do his hair, Yugi decided to make sure his Grandfather didn't know that he went out last night. He went downstairs to his Grandpa's game shop, which was just downstairs from his room.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Yugi." Grandpa greeted.   
  
"Good morning, Granpa! I'm suppose to meet Tea and Joey somewhere today, if that is all right..." He responded, grabbing his jacket and sticking his arm in it.  
  
"Of course. I'll just be here if you need me."  
  
With that, Yugi ran upstairs to find Yami, wearing his complete leather and spikes ensemble. Yugi smiled, "Yami, you look great!"  
  
"Thank you. And you said you were meeting Joey and Tea today?" Yami responded, with a calm but exited expression on his face. He enjoyed thurally to watch Tea play their version of Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
"Yeah, we were suppose to meet at the arcade at eight, then lunch at noon, and then I think Tea wants to drag us to the mall. Heh."  
  
  
  
Yugi grabbed a pop tart and then took the train to the big downtown Domino arcade. After weaving through the crowded sidewalk of people, he reached the arcade, seeing Joey and Tea standing by the door.  
  
"Hey, Yug!" Joey shouted through the crowd. Tea waved. Yami stared at Tea wearing tight, black, high heeled boots, a short plaid skirt, and a midriff black armless knit tee. "That really brings out her eyes, her hair, her body, her...etc etc etc" Yami thought, staring at Tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi/Yami, Joey and Tea decided to go by a pinball game. It had aleins, ships, planets, stars, comets, and pretty much everything associated with space. Joey was having a great time with this game, he was good at it too. Then, he got to an advanced level where he was playing 3 balls at once. Even though his friends were cheering him on, he got angry and tilted the pinball machine. The word Tilt flashed in red letters as Joey attempted to destroy the machine.  
  
  
  
In order to get Joey away from the pinball machine, Yugi tried the claw game. Tea watched Yugi try to get the Kuriboh plushie he knew she wanted.  
  
"Wow, he looks like he is really concentrating on such a stupid game..." Tea thought.  
  
"Whoa! Look! I got 50 tickets!" Joey shouted, waving his ribbon of tickets around. He just got done playing a boxing game.   
  
Yugi tried, over and over and over again, yet he could not seem to get that Kuriboh plush. He sighed, wiping the sweat off his head. Tea was just going to say, "It's all right, I could buy that in a store anyway.", but Yami took complete control of his body. Yami, in a simple 6 seconds, was able to position the claw so it would clench the circular Kuriboh body without dropping it anywhere but the hole where you get it. As he brought out the Kuriboh, he gave Tea a confident look, and handed her the plush.  
  
"For you..." He whispered.  
  
"T-Thank you..." She replied, smiling, with glitter in her eyes.   
  
"Yami! Why didn't you let ME give Tea the Kuriboh!?" Yugi asked mentally in a whiney voice. Yami didn't respond.  
  
"So, onto the mall?" Tea asked, knowing Joey and Yugi didn't really care to.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry, I kinda didn't know what to put. But I know what I want to do after this, so that's why I rushed this out early...  
  
Do you know what are delicious? Cooler Ranch Doritos, Buttered Noodles, Herbed Rice, Orange Juice, Oatmeal Cream Pies, and Coke! :: mouth waters ::  
  
~*~ 


	4. At The Mall

Chapter 4-  
  
Tea dragged Yugi and Joey to the Domino Mall, which happened to be located near the arcade. Tea stuffed her Kuriboh plush in her purse as she thought about what store she wanted to go to. Yugi wanted to go to the Sensilla Gaming Shop, Tea decided she wanted to go to the Gap clothing store, and Joey wanted to go to either the Sensilla Gaming Shop, the food court, the Chunky Munky Factory, or the other arcade that was in the mall.   
  
  
  
"Yugi, let's go to the Gap!"Tea ordered, pulling Yugi's right arm.  
  
"But Tea..."Yugi mumbled, attempting to get his arm back. He was very unsuccessful.  
  
"No, Yug! We're going to the Chunky Munky Factory! I hear those monkies are good!"Joey replied, licking his lips with the picture of a chocolate monkey with peanut butter cream in the middle.  
  
"Well, I think we should go to the-"  
  
"Game Store."Tea and Joey interrupted in unison, knowing exactly what Yugi was going to say.  
  
"Sheesh...Am I that predictable?"Yugi asked himself.  
  
  
  
Tea, Joey and Yugi just randomly went into the center pathway of the mall, and they happened to pass a computer store. Inside, there was the Kaiba brothers, Seto yelling at the store clerk for not knowing a website designer for the future kaibacorp dot com. Deciding not to go in there, they went to the Game shop.  
  
  
  
Inside was millions of Duel Monster cards, Monster World peices and town add-ons, and Dungeon Dice Monster dice and other peices from various game. Yugi was in heaven. Joey decided to go look in the beast-warrior section, Tea went to the fairy section, and Yugi was just running up and down the aisles until Yami yelled at him to discontinue his actions.   
  
  
  
"Sheesh, I've seen everyone of these cards by now..."Joey mumbled to himself.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, me too. I wish they would come out with some more cards here..." A feminine voice replied to Joey.  
  
  
  
Joey looked up, noticing it was Mai Valentine. The posh girl he secretly had a crush on, and he stealthily kept that a secret. Peh, yeah right. He horridly covered it up with the first lame excuse that came into his head. After shopping 'til they were dropping, Yugi, Joey, and Tea went home.   
  
Yugi went home and put his new outfit in his closet after greeting Grampa. He looked at the clock, 9:15. Completely forgetting that Yami goes on adventures during the night, Yugi went to bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Yugi." Yami said, smirking. Yugi yawned, getting into his bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Yami." He replied, smiling. Delerious to what he was going to do.  
  
Yami shook Yugi around, softly saying, "Yugi? Yugi? Are you awake?". After making sure he was asleep, he snickered, heading out the door. As he went into his favorite club, he ordered some rum and coke, many, many, rum and cokes.   
  
(Dark Witch: Baaaad Yami!)  
  
Yami sat at the bar table, telling all the drunk men about how many duel tournements he has won in Domino City and in Egypt, how he was Pharoah, and how he liked Tea when she was in Egypt and her reincarnated version here even though his other self likes the reincarnated Tea too. Everyone at the bar table drooled over this seemingly reincarnated Pharoah, unsure if he was telling the truth or absolutely nuts.  
  
Then, a girl with silky, dark blue hair and a tight outfit on named Aishirah sat next to Yami saying, "Tell me more, hot stuff!" Yami, continued with his stories the entire night. When the bouncers kicked him out for being so incredibly drunk, he went to a hotel room with Aishirah, and one thing lead to another.  
  
Yugi woke up yawning, the alarm woke him up. He set his alarm last night for 7:30 on Sunday because he needed to help out his Grampa in the turtle game shop. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Good morning, Yami." Yugi said mentally.  
  
No response.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked himself.  
  
No response.  
  
"YA-MI!!!!!!" Yugi shouted outloud. Knowing he was with some sleezy girl or in the street with a hangover.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you ever get the picture of Yugi throwing his hands in the air shouting YA-MI!!! ? I did. And it's hilarious. Poor Yugi, his Yami is baad.  
  
Baad Yami!  
  
Yugi: *rolls eyes* Sure... *steals DW's Chex Mix*  
  
DW: Baad Yami-I mean-Yugi! *rips Chex Mix out of his hands*  
  
Yugi: *sniffle* But I like Chex Mix!  
  
~*~ 


End file.
